


Inaspettato

by Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Committed Relationship, Dragon Age Headcanons, F/M, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia/pseuds/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia
Summary: "Inaspettato.Nulla di ciò che pensavi avresti ricevuto da lui, nulla di ciò che avresti vissuto con lui è come lo avevi immaginato.Avevi fatto tante supposizioni, avevi fantasticato su come sarebbe stato un contatto con lui – più volte, come riconosci dentro di te, senza vergogna alcuna – ma nessuno avrebbe detto che ti saresti sbagliata così tanto.Non succede spesso che tu abbia torto, tutt’altro, ma quando accade riconosci che sarà un avvenimento da ricordare, per sempre.Lui è inaspettato."





	Inaspettato

Inaspettato.

Nulla di ciò che pensavi avresti ricevuto da lui, nulla di ciò che avresti vissuto _con lui_ è come lo avevi immaginato.  
Avevi fatto tante supposizioni, avevi fantasticato su come sarebbe stato un contatto con lui – più volte, come riconosci dentro di te, senza vergogna alcuna – ma nessuno avrebbe detto che ti saresti sbagliata così tanto.  
Non succede spesso che tu abbia torto, tutt’altro, ma quando accade riconosci che sarà un avvenimento da ricordare, per sempre.  
_Lui è inaspettato_.

È stato persino inaspettato avvicinarvi, oltrepassando quella linea di confine che nessuno dei due, per pudore o per timore, si aspettava che sarebbe stata varcata, per quanto fosse stata sempre lì, figurarsi il resto.  
Chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Nessuno, nemmeno voi due, soprattutto voi due.

Innamorarvi è stato facile – per lo meno, agli occhi degli altri – mentre amarvi non lo è stato così tanto. Per quanto lui possa essere affascinante e gentile, per quanto tu possa essere intelligente e provocante, sia tu sia lui avete sempre custodito gelosamente i vostri cuori – e i vostri lombi – così come il bastone magico regalatoti da tuo fratello e il suo arco, ultimo cimelio dell’amato nonno.  
Per molto tempo la vostra amicizia è stato l’unico affetto presente e vivo nell’animo di entrambi e pensavate che sarebbe stato così per sempre.  
La vostra amicizia è ancora viva, più solida che mai, ma ha permesso a un sentimento più forte di metter radici.  
Assieme a quell’emozione nuova, a cui non volevate dare un nome, negandola, sono seguite la gioia, una nuova forza, ma anche il terrore di perdervi e la costernazione di commettere un errore, scegliendo di correre il rischio.  
_L’amore è inaspettato_.

Tra mille imbarazzi e incertezze la prima volta che vi siete ritagliati del tempo per voi, lontano da tutti nel castello, siete scoppiati a ridere pensando a voce alta che la troppa “astinenza” vi aveva fatto male, tanto che eravate impacciati.  
Avete riso fino a quando la pancia e le guance non vi hanno fatto male, e faceva male ammettere che vi eravate innamorati, mentre tutte le sofferenze del passato vi facevano dubitare della capacità di rimettersi in gioco.

«Non mi spezzerai il cuore, vero?» ti aveva chiesto, con un sorriso sulle labbra oscurato da uno sguardo che non esprimeva invece allegria.  
«Questo dovrei essere io a dirlo» avevi risposto, rivelando all’improvviso quella fragilità che ti rendeva vulnerabile e che avevi camuffato per tanti anni, ma non a lui.  
«Mi sono innamorato di te. Vuoi scegliermi ogni giorno della tua vita?»  
«Sì, lo voglio.»

_“Che dichiarazione inaspettata.”_

I baci di Sebastian sono quelli di un uomo che per tanto tempo è stato da solo, un uomo che rifuggiva il calore e il contatto di una donna; tu sai che è stata una scelta del tutto consapevole, una promessa fatta per un voto – per quanto la si possa reputare forse eccessiva – e, senza che ci sia stato bisogno di dirlo esplicitamente, sai anche che non sono mancate le tentazioni nel corso degli anni.  
Tu stessa pensi di essere una _tentazione_ per lui, esattamente come lui lo è per te; non c’è colpa in questo, solo una ferma coscienza, e non c’entrano le nozze, non sono loro che rendono la vostra presenza in quel letto per nulla sbagliata.

Quale dio che fa dell’amore il suo messaggio affermerebbe mai che la castità è il modo giusto di mettere in pratica il più importante dei precetti?  
Tu non credi che sia così, nemmeno lui lo pensa, e sorridi pensando che persino la Divina sia di questo avviso, avendo messo fine a un veto che ti faceva storcere il naso. Il conflitto che lo avrebbe reso debole ai suoi stessi occhi, al di là del suo passato da fratello della Chiesa che non aveva più rinnovato formalmente i voti, ma non nella sostanza, non esiste più.  
Non sarebbe mai dovuto esistere, perché amarsi non è mai sbagliato, non è mai un peccato, non è mai una vergogna.  
Riesci a percepirlo all’istante, mentre si porta giù, a contatto col materasso, invitandoti a metterti su di lui; ti prende l’orlo della gonna del vestito, avendo capito che ti dà impaccio. Non c’è bisogno di parole, lui lo capisce e ti aiuta.

È attento, è vigile, gli occhi sono sempre fissi su di te, cercando di capire se i suoi gesti sono irruenti, se ti fanno sentire a disagio, o peggio, se ti spaventano. L’ultima cosa che vorrebbe è che tu abbia paura di lui. E questo lo atterrisce.  
Le sue labbra si muovono piano, avanzano in quel percorso che vuole tracciare sul tuo viso lentamente, esitando.  
_Anche questo è inaspettato_.

Lo conosci da quando eravate due ragazzini e uno dei primi ricordi che hai di lui è quello di un giovane sfacciato che non esitava a farsi bello davanti alle ragazze – o alle donne più grandi di lui – e che sapeva essere talmente affabile e cortese che il suo piano di seduzione, diverso per ogni fanciulla, non sbagliava mai, per poi lasciarsi andare alla passione più accesa, gustando il piacere del brivido di esser scoperto da qualche familiare dalla ragazza o dai suoi, disperati per la sua condotta immorale.  
Le sue labbra erano per le giovani donne un invito ad avvicinarsi a lui, alla sua attraente personalità: come le falene sono attirate dalle vampe dei lucernari, così le donne si lasciavano avvincere dal suo ardore.

Avevi pensato sarebbe stato così anche con te, sempre, dopo quel primo bacio dato con rabbia durante un grosso litigio, quella sera in cui gli scagliasti una palla di fuoco contro e che pensavi, una volta lanciata, non avrebbe schivato. Era stato il primo passo verso l’altro, amici da anni, scopertisi amanti.  
Le altre volte, invece, non hai più visto quella foga inaspettata e iraconda, e te ne sei stupita. Te ne stupisci tuttora.  
_Così inaspettato_.

Un ciuffo dei suoi capelli sfuggito al nastro – uno dei tuoi, rosso, il tuo colore preferito, _rubatoti_ per questa ragione – che usa per legarli ti arriva sul volto e glielo porti delicatamente dietro l’orecchio; se li è fatti crescere, memore di quando gli dicesti che così sarebbe assomigliato al famoso principe dei ladri di quella favola che vi avevano raccontato tante volte da bambini al punto da conoscerla a memoria.  
Era implicito, tra le tue parole, che così sarebbe stato il _tuo_ principe dei ladri, quello che ti ha rubato il cuore e che lo custodisce; sai anche che hai fatto altrettanto con lui, la giovane dama che non ha avuto bisogno di un incantesimo per stringerlo a sé. Non gli hai chiesto di farlo, ha _scelto_ di farti una sorpresa, e ne sei contenta.  
  
Gli sorridi e lui non può fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta, mentre pensi che è dannatamente bello come il peccato e che tu, iconoclasta e blasfema, vuoi soltanto perderti in lui, per quanto tu pensi di non esserlo.

«Sei così bella» mormora, e per un attimo i tuoi occhi si spalancano, stupiti, pensando che ti abbia letto la mente, sebbene sia tu la maga, colei che potrebbe farlo, se solo lo volesse.  
In realtà non c’è bisogno che tu lo faccia, e lo stesso vale per lui: conoscete le paure dell’altro, le accettate, vi siete promessi di affrontarle, assieme.  
Per questo riuscite a capirvi.  
Non credevi sarebbe mai stato possibile, non ci avevi mai lontanamente pensato e forse è per questo che ti sembra irreale, perché tu, che rifletti tanto, _troppo_ , non avevi considerato questa eventualità.  
_È tutto inaspettato_.

Con la stessa incertezza di prima ti bacia, ancora, e il leggero pizzicore della sua barba che sta crescendo ti fa il solletico, mentre la sua bocca si apre, rivelando un maggiore calore a mano a mano che preme sulle tue labbra e al contempo un sospiro quasi di stupore, mentre ti assapora, piano.  
Avverti le sue mani ai tuoi fianchi, che arrivano quasi vicino al tuo seno e tracciano una serie di immaginari ghirigori noti solo alla sua fantasia; il suo tocco ti piace, e vorresti averne ancora, senza i vestiti, che in questo momento ti sembrano più fastidiosi che mai.

Incerto su come muoversi, Sebastian sembra provare a rammentare una danza che conosce bene, ma di cui ha dimenticato i passi; quel soffermarsi sul tuo corpo è simile a un corteggiamento lento, misurato, ma allo stesso modo desiderato con tutto se stesso, che si muove tra quelle carezze fatti con le dita e con le labbra.  
Non si tratta solo di questo, e tu lo sai bene: in quell’assaporarsi parsimonioso che indugia su ogni parte di voi – ogni lembo di pelle, ogni dettaglio, ogni respiro, ogni battito del cuore – c’è qualcosa di molto più intenso rispetto alla passione frettolosa, che lotta contro il tempo, molto lontana da entrambi.

È sempre stato impulsivo, Sebastian, una testa calda proprio come te, e non lo ha mai negato; a differenza tua, però, la sua essenza irresponsabile lo hanno reso incostante, manchevole di quella volontà necessaria a dimostrare le proprie intenzioni coi fatti, non solo con le parole, ogni volta che affermava di voler agire.  
Ha perso tanto, troppo, nella sua vita, e ne ha avuto abbastanza di vedere la sua esistenza scivolare dalle sue stesse mani. Te lo ha confessato, così come ti ha rivelato che vuole costruire qualcosa che duri.  
_Il suo è un racconto che giunge inaspettato alle tue orecchie_.

Quel suo timido e tenero esplorare ogni parte del tuo corpo è lì tra voi fino a quando hai ancora i vestiti addosso e, indugiando ancora un attimo, te li toglie.  
Ammirando il tuo corpo ti sorride, e ti bacia ancora, stavolta con più decisione: è solo allora che tutte le sue incertezze si infrangono, come le onde sulla battigia.

Le sue labbra piene si fanno strada sulla tua pelle, che diventa più calda mentre ti sfiora: per te, che controlli le fiamme magiche, Sebastian è l’unico incantesimo di fuoco al quale ti accosti volontariamente, le lingue di fuoco che divampano e che ti bruciano senza farti del male, ma solo del bene.  
Dopo essersi fatto strada con le labbra, con la lingua e coi denti, arriva tra le tue gambe e in quell’istante è chiaro persino a te che il principe non ha dimenticato nulla, né come si balla, né il modo di condurre il ballo stesso.  
Tutto quello che puoi fare è lasciarti andare, affidandoti a lui, mentre una voce dentro di te ti ricorda di continuare a respirare.

C’è della lentezza nei suoi gesti, anche in questo momento, una sorta di volontà a divorarti senza fretta alcuna, senza lasciare nulla al caso. Ti guarda – gli occhi azzurri alla luce delle candele lontane sembrano più scuri – intensamente, e sembra passare un’eternità prima che quel gioco di sguardi, una sorta di sfida per vedere chi resiste di più, si interrompe.  
Sei tu a perdere, chiudendo gli occhi per prima: Sebastian porta le mani sulle tue ginocchia, le gambe ben aperte, mentre la bocca sfiora la tua carne, la lingua che non tentenna affatto nel perdersi nel tuo languore _._  
_Nel momento più inaspettato di tutti._

Le tue dita sfiorano i suoi capelli, le dita si intrecciano ad alcune ciocche, senza tirarle, mentre il tuo corpo si avvicina sempre di più a lui, con desiderio, volendo di più, sempre di più. Sebastian mormora qualcosa, ma non riesci a capirlo; quello che cogli è un suo morso nel tuo interno coscia, per eccitarti ancora.  
Ammetti che non ha importanza, non adesso: non c’è una parte di te che lui non conosca, che lui non abbia assaggiato e ti piace.  
Piace anche a lui, lo noti mentre ti fa un sorrisino allusivo e carico di promesse lascive, che sai verranno mantenute. Tutte.

Non puoi fare a meno di contorcerti mentre le dita – sottili, in un certo senso regali, e callose per il troppo uso dell’arco – e la lingua di quell’uomo che la gente vede pregare genuflesso in chiesa intonando canti ad Andraste stanno _venerando_ te, la _sua_ dea terrena: è lì, in ginocchio ai piedi del letto, e interrompe di tanto in tanto quella lode nei tuoi riguardi ricordandoti che non c’è motivo alcuno per cui tu faccia silenzio.  
Ti parla con dolcezza e desiderio, principalmente desiderio; vuole che ti lasci andare e sa come invocare il tuo nome, come farti perdere il controllo.  
La situazione però è diversa: le lodi sono tutte sue, ma le suppliche provengono da te, lo implori di far smettere quella tortura, prossima a raggiungere il limite, ma non ti ascolta; lascia che sia tu, quindi, a cantare, la melodia tutta tua di gemiti e sospiri che solo lui può ascoltare.

Sebastian ti conosce: sei fiera, sei ostinata, sei sempre pronta a lottare per ciò che è giusto, per ciò in cui credi, sei spigolosa, iraconda e vendicativa verso chi fa del male alle persone che ami, ma sei anche gentile, piena di compassione per il prossimo, tremendamente appassionata, morbida quando serve – come le curve che lui sfiora in totale adorazione – e buona, proprio come il tuo cuore.  
Sa che nella tua vita non c’è stato tanto spazio per la tenerezza, per dei momenti intimi con qualcuno che si prendesse cura di te come meriti, facendoti gustare anche lo _sporco_ del sesso, quindi lui prova a darti tutto, assieme a tutto se stesso.  
Tra i fiori, le poesie, il camminare mano nella mano, si fanno strada sempre i baci appassionati, le carezze infuocate e la durezza della passione. La fiducia che gli dai è ben riposta, e per lui è intossicante, come il profumo di gelsomino della tua pelle.  
E continui a cantare, più forte di prima.

C’è anche un’imprecazione sulle tue labbra, sfuggita in preda al piacere; sai che Sebastian non ama le bestemmie, ma sai anche che quando te ne scappa una – o più di una – tra quelle mura lui capisce che stai più che bene, e non se ne cura, preoccupandosi solo del tuo piacere.  
Lo chiami, urlando, due lacrime per il troppo piacere che ti rigano il viso.

In quell’ottundente oblio, un pensiero malizioso si fa strada in te: _è davvero il principe del peccato. Del mio personale peccato_.

«Ammettilo, quelle preghiere che fai ogni giorno sono per avere il potere di farmi sciogliere così tanto» lo provochi, quel tanto che basta per vederlo arrossire.  
Nessuno direbbe mai che Sebastian Vael, il devoto principe di Porto Brullo dal passato libertino e dissoluto, adesso si imbarazza un po’ parlando di sesso, specie con sua moglie, atea e irriverente.  
_Tutti lo troverebbero inaspettato_.

«Ehm...» il suo tentennare nella risposta ti fa ridere di cuore, e la tua risata lo contagia, ma subito dopo capisce «vuoi prendermi in giro?»  
«No, solo farti arrossire. I tuoi occhi risaltano ancora di più con le guance rosse» affermi sincera.  
«Posso dire lo stesso dei tuoi, amore mio.»  
Quando ti chiama così ogni battuta – che sia sarcastica, che sia spiritosa, che sia stupida – che hai già in mente non raggiunge mai le tue labbra, ma si avventano sulle sue, dove puoi sentire il sapore del tuo orgasmo.

«Ti amo, Delia.»

A dispetto della persona di Sebastian, dalle fattezze delicate e dai modi di fare naturalmente distinti, quelle parole, pronunciate in un sospiro arrivano dritte al tuo cuore con una forza pari a quella di un ariete contro un portone da assaltare e, ancora una volta, ti ritrovi spiazzata.

_“No, è come una freccia scoccata al punto giusto, con precisione, che non manca mai il bersaglio”_.

_Non te lo aspetti. E sarà così, sempre_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo tanto tempo torno scrivendo qualcosa a me caro: del sano p0rn, dei sani sentimenti, l'amicizia che sfocia in amore, uniti a un viscerale amore per Sebastian Vael.  
> Adoro questo personaggio e qui ci sono alcuni dei miei headcanon:  
> 1) la mia inquisitrice maga, Delia, è amica di vecchia data di Sebastian*;  
> 2) in un universo alternativo alla run di Inquisition di Delia sono sposi, ammesso che quizzy stia con Bull.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, grazie per l'attenzione e alla prossima. ^^
> 
> *Questo headcanon è elaborato in una longfic di prossima pubblicazione.


End file.
